makoto gets her ass ate lol
by FOEJDNDISISNDNEJJWJSNEJEIENS
Summary: Just what the title says


Mementos was too big to tackle in one group, and so Joker had made the executive decision to send Queen and Skull off into another direction in hopes they could help lighten the load a bit more handling smaller scale threats and tasks on their own. With Queen's persona Johanna taking on the form of a motorcycle, it was easy for them to get around on their own outside of Morgana's bus form, and Queen was happy to ride and take up the extra work, although there was just one tiny little problem that was more a point of amusement than annoyance for Queen, as she savoured the delightful misfortune of the guy riding behind her.

His hard-on was right up against her ass.

Skull tried to hide it, tried to act like nothing was wrong and he totally wasn't rock fucking hard while flush up against Queen's back, but she could feel it, and she loved it. There was a lot of promise there, a feeling of firmness and tension that excited her, and the feeling of just how big the swelling bulge was certainly added to her curiosity enough to want to do something about it.

Queen waited until they had dealt with another mission, quelling the restless shadow and setting that person's heart right again. It was the aftermath of a fight, when Skull's mind was most off of what was happening and his thoughts were totally removed from her or the tension he'd had-his erection surely lost in the heat of battle-and focused on handling the next step of this process. He took a moment to gather himself after the fight, which was a bit tougher for being just the two of them instead of the full team. "Okay, Queen, I think I'm good now, let's roll again on the-" Skull stopped dead, falling silent and choking out a nervous noise of surprise as he looked over to Queen, and was not ready for what he saw.

Queen bent forward over her motorcycle, feet on the ground and legs held straight so that she stood over the seat rather than sat atop it. Bent at the waist steeply and then curving back up with her spine to look back over her shoulder at Skull over her spiked shoulder pad, Queen's ass was front and center, the round, perky cheeks lovingly embraced in the leather biker gear. "Skull," she purred, eyes wide and excited as she remained in place. His eyes were trained right onto her taut backside, and she wasn't surprised. "I think we should deal with something before we go."

The sight of Queen's perfect ass so lovingly emphasized and shoved out in his direction with knowing excitement was enough to leave him freezing in his tracks. Skull dropped his bat as he stared slack-jawed and nervous, not having nay idea how to respond to this sight or what to say in response to this raw, alluring sight. He knew he wanted a piece of it though, whatever 'it' was, and he shivered nervously at the excitement, drawing in closer, hot and enticed by how she looked. There was something obvious and intentional about how she held herself, the way she shoved her gorgeous butt out toward him and invited her on. Finally, he was able to spit out a nervous, "Sure, what is it?"

"You've been staring at my ass for months," she said, voice dry and low, but her smile bright. "And you spent the entire time riding around with a rock-hard erection that I couldn't help but feel. I think now is as good a time as any to deal with this whole situation. If you want to stare at it so much, then you're going to have to pay the price and apologize a little bit for it."

Skull walked in closer, eyes wide, hands eager to reach out toward her gorgeous ass, wanting nothing in the world as much as he wanted to touch it. "What do you want me to do? I'll apologize however you'd like."

Keeping her gaze over her shoulder, Queen waited until he was right up close, his hands just an inch or so away from her ass, at which point she shoved back and happily against his hand, forcing her cheeks into his grasp, which immediately tightened up and pressed down against her cheeks, squeezing them firmly. Skull let out a low, hungry groan, the exciting winding up inside of him, as Queen let out a hot, eager moan, biting her lip as her head rolled back. "I want you to eat my ass," she moaned. "Instead of staring at it like it's a delicious treat you've been waiting for, I want you to pony up and actually go for it." Queen had never done anything quite this shameless before, but that was what made it so fun and what made her so eager to try it out.

"Can I?" Skull asked, his voice tensing up with a bit more excitement and open, shameful need than he had been hoping to give up, but he didn't shy away from it when he realized how he responded, his hands groping at her gorgeous ass even harder and hotter. He leaned forward over the bike, fingers trailing up along to her pants, wanting so badly to get them down and to actually go for this. Up close, he couldn't believe how amazing Queen's ass was, how firm it felt beneath his grip. He wanted it more than he knew what to do with, burning up with something primal and hungry, something that felt just too good to be true, but it was all so real and so incredible, leaving him wanting and aching.

"Do it," Queen groaned, and she delighted at the feeling of Skull pulling her pants down, fingers digging in tight and grabbing her panties too, making sure he tugged it all down as her body tensed up and eager moans rumbled up inside of her. "Bury your face into my ass and worship me with your tongue, Skull. Put that mouth to work, you little pervert." Her head rolled back and she braced herself for the pleasure, for the treatment she so sorely deserved. She always caught him staring at her ass, but now, finally, he could give her something for it.

Skull couldn't believe he was really doing it, couldn't believe that he ached with this kind of tension and want, but he couldn't help himself. He was filled with such ravenous excitement and need that he felt like he just had to go with it and give himself up completely to the pleasure and the idea of losing himself completely. He exposed her gorgeous ass to his hungry eyes, marveling at the soft, supple flesh, unable to resist the urge to push forward and place his lips onto her cheeks, kissing them as his hands gripped tightly, now onto her bare skin, which felt so much better than the leather that he had been expecting.

Happy to do exactly as he was told, Skull buried his face forward, spreading out Queen's cheeks and shoving his face forward, burning with the rush of molten excitement and want that felt almost too good to be true, unable to believe how hotly he began to burn. His cock was hard again, harder even than before, but now it didn't matter, because he had a job to do, and his utter adoration for Queen's ass was powerful enough to pull him in tightly and indulge in it, groaning as he gripped her even tighter and began to work at rimming the gorgeous brunette.

His tongue started with a few long, steady drags that took their sweet time. He even let one start down at her clit and let his tongue run all the way up to the small of her back and then down again, which drew a hot whine from Queen as she felt him give in. "Mm, that's right. Worship all of me," she moaned. "You know your place now, Skull. It's licking my ass like a good boy and giving me all of that love. So keep it going, and don't you fucking dare stop." The words encouraged Skull further, as Queen took a lightly dominant role and threw around some dirty talk to help make this even hotter, to make him ache for her even more. It was indecent and primal, urging him on as his tongue worked quicker, slithering around her tight pink pucker a bit as he got himself ready, shifting in position to get comfortable and find a way to better make this all work.

Queen moaned eagerly as the pressure of the hot tongue wriggling its way against her tight hole made her shiver with excitement, the tension rising as Skull so happily succumbed. She didn't know how well he'd respond to being ordered around and made to do as she demanded him to, but he was very abrupt and eager in the way he pushed forward, immediately offering up to her what she had demanded and leaving her feeling excited and hot in the process. He knew his place, knew what she wanted, and didn't hesitate to give it to her, supplying Queen with the hot indulgence she'd wanted so badly, wound up and shivering in growing excitement as she let him work his magic upon her and embrace the chance to just give in.

With his fingers tightening harder and desperation flaring up inside of him, Skull pushed forward, the hunger flaring up inside of him, hotter and out of control. He found himself struggling to think his way around something that felt almost too good to be true, so startling and sudden. Queen was going out on a limb here and doing something that seemed so unlike her, but how could Skull care about that when he had this gorgeous ass to adore? Rather than worrying or asking if she was sure about this, he just went for it, keeping himself in close and happily making his work of her, shameless in his approach and full of a swelling want that being able to enjoy her didn't exactly make any easier to handle.

The firm strokes of his loving tongue pressed in firmer and more confident, as Skull lost his bearings a bit. He couldn't help it, just so excited and so wanting that he just wanted to give in to it, enjoying Queen and her incredible ass as thoroughly as he could. It just felt right, and the only way to give her what she so utterly deserved and for it, he was treated to Queen's hips shoving back against his face, pushing harshly and warning him of the imposing, threatening push and wicked delight that he wasn't even remotely prepared for. "Yes, harder," she moaned. "Eat my ass like you mean it. Show it all of your love, and maybe I'll even let you stick your dick into it. You have to earn it first!"

Skull was fully willing to get sloppy and aggressive in his approach to Queen's ass, showing it the most adoring and hot treatment he could and letting the lust carry him away, wanting to give himself up to the madness and not feel bad about any of it. Instead of worrying about decency, he surrendered himself to his hungers, and for it he was given a chance to enjoy the best ass he'd ever laid eyes on, sloppily rimming her right there in Mementos, hunched over a motorcycle and having no idea how he'd come to this point, but loving every ensuing second of the madness too much to care about how insane it was. Why worry about any of that when he could instead just throw himself into the chaotic embrace of his lusts?

Biting down hard on her lip as she shoved back greedily against his loving touch and the hunger that drove him to give her ass the loving treatment she hadn't realized she'd so sorely needed, Queen found herself burning up with a height of arousal stronger and hotter than she knew what to do with, and it was with that aching need in mind that she needed to push on and take this a few steps further still, shivering and tense as she reached to grab the back of his head and pull him in tighter, hand tightening in his hair as she let out a needy, "I'm close!" and buried his face hard into her ass. The pure rush of exhilaration that she felt in taking control and making Skull do exactly what she wanted could not be overstated, and Queen was starting to like the control she held over the situation.

Almost as much as she enjoyed losing herself to a tongue up her ass. Queen let out hot, desperate moans as she came, as her spine arched back and she found herself shivering in excitement and need. This was everything she had hoped it would be, a rush of burning pleasure that drove her wild with want and let her embrace the vindicating rush of pleasure that left her feeling like she had made all the right choices with this plan. Burning and twisting in the heat and desperation of her lusts, she came hard, her pussy dripping all over the seat of the bike and leaving a mess that she didn't care about enough to worry about it at the moment as her body shivered.

Skull was happy to keep his face buried in place as long as she held it there, loving the feeling of her fingers pressing so hard into the back of his head. His tongue continued to work until she tugged him back with one sharp pull, feeling tense and frustrated over how she was so effortlessly taking control of the situation as she was, but not enough to actually want to complain about it at all. "Your ass is perfect," he groaned, eager to give her more of what she wanted, maybe out of the hope she rewarded him for it, but mostly just because it could not have been more true.

"Damn right it is. Now sit down and get those pants off." She bit her lip, shoving him back and climbing up off of her position bent over her motorcycle, as Skull quickly moved down to the floor, scrambling to get his pants off and to be ready for Queen however she wanted him.

That was all that mattered, what had made him do this all to begin with. He didn't mind at all, happy to embrace the desire and the want, feeling himself winding up out of control and craven, burning up with something fiery and driven by burning desire more intense than he knew how to handle. His cock was aching as he sat himself onto the ground, staring at Queen with want in his eyes and hoping very much that she was about to give him something incredible. "I'm ready," Skull groaned.

Queen was having none of that. "No you're not." She pushed him down onto his back as she sank down into his lap, biting her lip and staring in delight at the poor blond she had at her mercy. She'd told him to sit just so she could make him lie down, feeling something exciting and hot take hold of her as she straddled his cock, grabbing hold of it and giving it a few quick, firm strokes. Her grip was hot and aggressive, making Skull groan hotly as she treated his cock to some quick, hot teasing to start things off, leaving him wanting and aching for her before she pushed herself down onto his cock, claiming him with her ass and totally in control.

"Fuck!" Skull groaned as she pushed down onto him, not expecting the speed and aggression with which Queen made her move. His body ached, his cock throbbing inside of her as he went from tense and wanting to suddenly buried up the gorgeous backside of his gifted teammate. "I wasn't ready. Shit, that's so tight." His hands grabbed at Queen's hips, holding tightly onto them as he stared up at her, amazed by what he was feeling and ignited by the flare of desire and heat that gripped him. It was utterly unlike anything he'd been expecting, and that rush of sensation proved better than he could have possibly prepared himself for.

Queen pitched forward, staring down at Skull as she dominantly bounced and bucked atop his lap, riding his cock without care and giving herself up to the pleasure. His cock was big. She didn't want to say out loud just how big it was, didn't want to give him any ground to claim as she took to riding him dominantly and enjoying the way he so happily let her, but his thick cock stuffed her tight ass like she wasn't ready for. She pushed on through it, not letting on that she was startled by his size, helped in part by the mask she was so thankful for, as she tried to keep herself composed and dominant. . "Is this what you wanted? My tight ass bouncing up and down on your big cock? Is this what you were thinking about while we were riding around?"

"I was," Skull confessed. This wasn't quite it at all, but he didn't mind Queen taking charge like this, even if it was in every way not what he'd been expecting. The pleasure raging on through his body now was intense enough that he didn't care about anything else, bucking feverishly as the pleasure gripped him and he let go of himself, his hips pushing up off the ground to meet her thrusts as best he could, frustrated by how good this felt and how much more of her she wanted. "I've always fantasized about your ass. I can't help myself.!"

"And now you get to fuck it, you lucky, lucky boy. Get to worship it and kiss it, and then have me bounce on your lap. Maybe I'll let you keep doing this when we're done here tonight. But only if you prove it's worth my time." As she slammed herself down onto Skull's dick again and again, it felt harder for Queen to keep that composure and confidence, filled up to the brim by a big, hard cock and loving every second of what she was doing. The pleasure was getting a bit too good for Queen to handle confidently, but she was eager to try and hold herself together, loving the pleasure that followed too much for her to possibly slow herself down.

Queen was a bit of an anal freak. She didn't talk about it or really tell guys, but she loved anal play more than anyone possibly should. It was a bit obvious to Skull when he'd made her cum from a rimjob alone, and now it was even more blatant as she bounced faster and hotter on his cock, spinning out of control and losing that iron clad confidence and control over the situation as she spun out into madness. Queen was still in control of the situation, but not so much in control of herself, no matter how hard and how stubbornly she pushed on through the tension and desire taking hold of her. She was a bit out of control, a bit too gone to the pleasure to be able to confidently keep a handle on herself, but that didn't stop him from pushing on and making the most of it, winding up in hot, fervid desire as he gave himself in completely to the mad pleasure and embrace of this lustful situation.

"You're going to cum in my ass," she commanded, a bit premature, but Queen wanted to retake control somehow, and confidently commanding him to cum in her ass was the best way to do it. "Understood? I want every drop of cum my ass earns to be pumped directly into it, and if you really love my ass so much then you'll want to fill it up, won't you?" She groaned and hissed, grunting through the excitement that burned hotter inside of her by the second. She was out of control, struggling to keep her thoughts together and her mind sharp, but it was hard to do any of that as she felt the winding, burning, out of control bliss seize hold of her. There was nothing she could do to slow this madness down, bucking on harder and hotter as pleasure gripped her and wouldn't let go, and she felt powerless to hold it back or control herself in the slightest as she burned up, out of control and desperate.

There was nothing that could have undermined Queen's position on top as much as cumming first, as the pent up and grunting Skull felt like he was struggling to hold back from blowing his load due to how turned on he was, but the big dick up her ass provided Queen with just too much pleasure for her to control herself. She came hard, gasping and howling in raw excitement as her shivering body reached its throbbing peak, needy cries of hot bliss leaving a startled Skull to blow his load suddenly and hotly as he felt the pleasure grip him. He came deep into her waiting, tight hole as raw sensations burned him up hotly from within and he felt like he could die happy now that he'd done that.

Queen was supposed to be in control, supposed to be dominant and capable of making this guy do whatever she wanted, but as the hot spunk flooded into her ass and she just what she had been waiting for. She was shaken by the pleasure, by the tingling, almost delirious want, and she let out meek, needy noises as the pleasure startled her, shaking her down to her very core. She wasn't proud of it, but what else could she do about this? There was a lot to handle, and Queen felt like she was completely out of sorts trying to deal with it all, shivering and delirious as she lifted up off of Skull's cock slowly, wondering what to do now.

Skull could tell she was out of it, tell she was vulnerable and needy, and he just snapped. He'd waited and waited, enjoying submitting to Queen and her lovely ass, but now he saw an opportunity to take control and he felt like he'd been teased enough to want to take it, as he grabbed hold of the dizzy brunette and pulled her down to the ground, pinning her right to the floor as he bore down upon her, his body pressing against hers as he groaned, "We're not done yet."

"Huh?" Queen asked. "What is the-ah!" With one swift, brutal stroke of his hips, Skull pushed his cock back into Queen's ass again and she let out a hot, nervous gasp of frustration as the pleasure took her. His hips didn't waste any time in getting right to work, confident that she was loose enough after their last round to take his worst, and so he provided a vulgar, pounding fervor that left her gasping in panic, shivering and twisting hotly around her own frustrations as her ass was plundered by the big cock and she wasn't even remotely ready for it. "Oh my god, Skull!"

"How big is my cock?" he growled, hands grabbing tight hold of her hips as he plunged forward, forcing his cock down balls deep into her waiting hole each time. Her cheeks shook under the pressure of that forceful touch, as he dominantly pushed forward and made his tension and his pent-up desires known. "How big is the cock wrecking your tight ass right now?"

"It's fucking huge!" Queen whined, biting down hard on her lip as he pounded her right there on the floor, his strong body pinning her down and his brutal thrusts wearing her down completely. She had lost control now, lost the situation and the moment, but in return she'd gained pleasure. Searing, hot pleasure that burned her up as he pounded down into her with ferocious vengeance, subjecting Queen to something so much hotter than she was ready for. "Your big cock is wrecking my ass, and I love it! I've never taken anything so big up it before, but I can't get enough!"

Grunting his way through the harsh treatment he gave Queen's tight ass, Skull didn't slow down for anything, pounding forward without mercy or apology, letting the pleasure speak for itself as their bodies slapped together and raw pleasure took hold of them both. Completely in control now and loving every second of dominating her tight hole, Skull was finally getting what he'd been fantasizing about, and loved every hot second of it. There was too much here to enjoy and he couldn't get enough of it. "You love having your ass fucked, don't you?" His hand came crashing down across her backside for good measure. "That's why you wanted to seduce me. You felt that big bulge rubbing against you and craved it. You thought you could boss me around and make me into your boy toy, but once you got my dick in you, your real side came out."

"Yes! Yes, it's true, Skull! I love having my ass fucked so much! I'm a dirty anal whore, and I couldn't help how good it felt. It's so much better to feel your big dick pounding me raw and loose, I swear!" Queen couldn't shy away from what she felt now, accepting without shame or hesitation the raw pleasure that Skull's every ferocious thrust left her struggling to handle. The pleasure was intoxicating, fiery, so desperate and wanton that she felt like she was going to blow. Her body raged on hotter, struggling to hold together the pleasures seizing tight hold of her, and she didn't want it to stop, shoving back against him as best she could with what little motion she had as the pleasure burned through her.

"And now you're my anal whore," Skull snarled, picking the pace up even faster. He reached forward to tug on her hair, pulling on it to her very vocal and intense elation as the pleasure throbbed through her, burning her up with fiery indulgence as the raw pleasure refused to ease down. She was out of control, losing herself happily to the intoxicating sensations that hammered into her, and she felt like she was going to spin completely out of control if this kept up, like she wasn't much longer for sanity or coherence.

Skull rode high on the pleasure, on the chance to dominate and violate Queen's gorgeous ass, and nothing was going to stop him from having his way with her. He was proving his point with each brutal thrust down into her, and all Queen did in response was accept it, burning with hot, fiery elation and want that ached completely out of control and wanton. There was no place for her to go but down, and the crash into ecstasy was absolutely incredible.

Queen came first. Again. She wasn't ashamed of it now though, pleading, "Yes, I'm yours! I'm your big butt anal fucktoy, and I'm all yours! Skull, please!" She thrashed and howled beneath him, and in response Skull buried himself balls deep in her ass one last time to blow a big load deep into her, blasting her guts with his spunk and letting Queen feel the pure, ecstatic bliss of being anally dominated and loving every second of it. She was done her, so happy to be treated to this pleasure and this rawness that she felt like she would have been an idiot for ever wanting anything else. She shook and shivered as Skull held onto her so tightly, leaving her full of want and happy, submissive excitement as she burned up with need.

Skull pulled out of her ass slowly, savouring the sight of her plump, lovely cheeks and the wrecked hole in between them, which began to leak his cum as she lay there, blissed out and loving every second of this treatment. "We should get going, but we're not done. I'm holding you to every word you said to me."

Down on all fours, Makoto felt as nervous as she did excited about things, pulling up her skirt slowly to reveal the secret message she'd had written across her ass for him all day, as she settled happily down onto his bed and bit her lip. "I've been waiting all day to show you this," she moaned, revealing that under her school uniform, her pantyhose was torn up and words in black marker across her ass read 'Ryuji's dumb anal whore'. "Do you like it?" Wide-eyed and hopeful, she looked over her shoulder, biting down hard on her lip as she stared at him, ready to continue what they'd started the night before in Mementos, this time out of their outfits and dropping their code names, completely themselves and completely shameless. "I mean it, too, Ryuji. I'm your dumb anal whore now, and I want you to treat me like it."


End file.
